1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radio terminal comprising a function of converting an unclear speech signal into a clear speech signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional mobile radio terminal, speech such as whisper which can be hardly heard is subjected to a signal process by a speech converting function and converted into a clear speech signal by assigning a missing pitch component thereto (cf., for example, JP-A H9-90993(KOKAI).
In the actual environment, however, if a change in environment such as increase in persons around a speaker occurs during the conversation, the speaker suddenly whispers or changes his speech style. In the conventional mobile radio terminal, the user needs to change the speech converting function in accordance with the speech style, and cannot seemly execute the speech converting function.
In the conventional mobile radio terminal, the user needs to change the speech converting function in accordance with the speech style, and cannot seemly execute the speech converting function.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mobile radio terminal, speech conversion method and program for the same, capable of changing the speech converting function in accordance with the user's speech style without user operations.